


Puppy Kisses

by CuriousxCrowley



Series: Explorations [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousxCrowley/pseuds/CuriousxCrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial ain't just a river in Egypt and Dean is drowning in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Rating for words and relations to other works, this is probably the most tame installment of this series.

Three weeks shy of Sam’s fifteenth birthday and the walls came crumbling down.

Dean’s a Winchester and denial is the name of the game, and damn is he good at playing. After that first touch five years and a million sighs ago no girl’s hand had ever seemed quite right on him but that didn’t mean anything. What he and Sam did, didn’t mean anything. It _couldn’t_ mean anything. Because if it meant something that meant that there was something wrong with one or both of them and Dean knew there was nothing wrong with Sam, so it would have had to be him.

Sam’s had a couple more significant others after Nicole. Not just girlfriends, imagine Dean’s surprise when he walked in on Sam and someone very male dry humping on the motel bed. His first reaction had been to lash out to drag the prick off of Sam, assuming the worst even though he knew it wasn’t true, and throw him around. Sam had been so mad, refusing to speak to him for two excruciating weeks. “Why does it bother you that I’m bi?” Sam had spat out finally shattering their bubble of chaffing silence. It wasn’t that, Dean had insisted, he’d just been surprised is all. Dean had come back the next afternoon to Sam doing homework with Patrick plastered to his side in a space that belonged to Dean. He’d turned tail and used his shiny new fake ID to get himself plastered on pisswater that passed for beer in that town.

He’d never been so pleased to pack up and leave before.

What they had was just Sam experimenting in a safe, stable, environment with Dean acting as his guide, his sexual guru if you will. So what if Dean got off on it. That was kind of the point, to teach Sam how to please and be pleasured.

The explanation made just enough sense that Dean found it easier to swallow the sin in the aftermath of Sam on his knees, candy pink tongue lapping up cooling cum.

Everything was _just fine_ until the exact moment when it wasn’t.

He and Dad had just gotten back from interviewing witnesses, Dean was officially old enough to pass for an agent in training. He’d barely gotten his suite jacket off his shoulders before Dad was brushing past him back outside. A new body found in the woods, “no you stay here with your brother.”

Sam was on the couch stressing over finals, “My transcript, Dean, colleges will look at these scores,” he insisted with such innocence that Dean didn’t have the heart to tell him that you couldn’t major in monsters. He threw himself into the small space between Sam’s knee and the arm of the couch earning him a sideways grin from his younger brother, dimple peeking out at him.

“Have fun?” Sam asked and he slipped the well chewed Ticonderoga between his lips. Dean stared wondering if his brother mouthed things in his presence just to drive him nuts. More than likely, though, was that Sam’s constant desire for things in his mouth was an age old oral fixation that had once been sated with a pacifier but now only seemed settled with the weight of Dean’s dick on his tongue.

Dean shook his head trying to derail that particular train of thought. “Oh thrilling, grieving widows are always a blast.”

Sam’s lips curled upwards around the yellow wood wedged between them. “No grieving daughters then?” he teased, his speech practiced perfect even with something on his tongue.

He chuckled at the joke and dragged his eyes down to the book in Sam’s lap. Algebra, Sam’s least favorite class and yet the kid was still enrolled in the AP version. Sam had somehow managed to even get himself placed in advanced gym where apparently his bean poll brother spent three days a week in the weight room with half of the wrestling team.

“Hey Sammy,” he said smirking.

Sam hummed at him in response, eyes darting around the page.

“Why do we need algebra? Finding ‘x’ is only important if you’re a pirate,” Dean got out before sniggering at himself.

Sam groaned in response.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean repeated and Sam groaned again, “Relationships are a lot like algebra. Have you ever looked at your ‘x’ and wondered ‘y’?”

“Oh my god, Dean, stop,” Sam whined, the pencil falling out of his mouth.

“Hey Sammy. I bet the Romans didn’t have any trouble with algebra, because ‘x’ is always ten,” Dean was barely able to spit the words out between his laughter.

Sam threw his hands in the air. “Stop, you are the least funny person in the whole world,” he griped even though his smile now filled his whole face.

Dean finally got a hold on his laughter and looked over at his brother who was staring at him with a fond but exasperated look on his face. “Hey Sammy,” he started and couldn’t stop his own grin. Lightning fast Sam’s book flew to the floor and he was on his lap, one hand clapped over Dean’s mouth.

“No, no more. I might actually die from embarrassment,” Sam insisted trying to look serious even though his eyes were dancing.

Dean snorted and darted his tongue out, licking a broad stripe across his brother’s hand. Sam shrieked and ripped it away. He looked at it for a second before wiping it on the side of Dean’s face. Dean chuckled and caught his brother’s wrist in his own hand. “Alright, alright I’ll lay off the math jokes if you take a snack break.” Sam nodded but didn’t move from his new perch on Dean’s lap, if anything he settled down further onto him.

Dean knew what was going to happen before Sam even moved but his brain and his body seemed to be no longer connected. _Push him away_ he thought even though no part of his body listened. Instead he watched, eyes laser focused on Sam’s lips and the way the tip of his tongue swiped out over them as he leaned forward.

He had to decide in that moment, that split second still frame, how the rest of their lives was going to play out. Sam knew how to kiss and had had plenty of practice in the past year. So learning wasn’t what was going to happen here and if that wasn’t what was happening then Dean’s entire illusion would shatter. He would be a nineteen-year-old pervert who’d had his baby brother’s lips on his body in places they had no business being. Sam didn’t know better and as always it was Dean’s job to teach him right from wrong. He would officially be the thing that Sam needed protected from and there would be no one around to do it. But god damnit, if Dean didn’t crave his brother like a drug and this would just be another hit to send him spiraling blissfully into the abyss. God he wanted this and maybe he was crazy but the look in Sam’s eyes told him he did too.

Their lips made contact and it was simultaneously the best and worst thing Dean had ever done. Sam’s lips were soft, a little spit slicked now and they seemed to slot together with his own like a puzzle. His brother’s eyes were still wide open and apparently so were Dean’s. All at once his bodies functions came online and he’d made his decision. His hand slipped away from Sam’s wrist and wrapped around the back of his neck forcing the kiss deeper. Sam gasped but his eyes flew shut and he eagerly began kissing back with so much enthusiasm that the only comparison Dean could come up with was a puppy.

Sam gave puppy kisses and kitten licks.

When the finally broke apart, lungs burning with the need for more than just oxygen, Dean leaned his forehead to Sam’s. “Dad’s gunna be back soon,” he warned. Sam nodded and began worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Dean leaned back in and kissed him just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the previous installments this might not seem like much but it is literally a huge turning point for the boys.


End file.
